


Die in Thy Lap

by quirkthescribbler



Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Angel, Edging, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Top!Husk, and it wouldn't be me if there was not, blink-and-you'll-miss-it Daddy Kink, power bottom Angel Dust, soft boys with feelings, some of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: Angel plans to put his boyfriend through the ringer tonight.  Husk is pretty sure he's gonna die in the process.He's okay with that.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Die in Thy Lap

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, I'LL WRITE FILTH IF I WANT TO

Angel was up to something. Husk couldn’t tell what it was, but he had a hunch it was nothing good.

Or maybe something very good? It was hard to tell with him sometimes. 

Every time he looked up, the spider was eyeing him like he was his last meal. Angel was always flirty, but he was taking it to a new level tonight - hands constantly stroking his wings, petting his ears, every other word a saucy innuendo -  _ really  _ laying it on thick. At one point he’d even run his finger down Husk’s back to the tip of his tail, which made all of his hair stand on end, just like the startled cat he was.

Angel had laughed. Charlie had “AWWWWW”ed obnoxiously. Nifty giggled. Alastor, thankfully, had not been in the room. And Vaggie actually  _ snorted. _

(And Husk would put up with it all over again if it kept making Angel laugh like that.)

(But that’s not what this was about.)

It had all culminated with Angel turning in suspiciously early for the night, but not before leaving a note on a coaster napkin for his boyfriend to find:  _ come to my room once you finish here.  _ Were he a younger man, Husk might have just abandoned the bar altogether just to get to his temptress of a boyfriend as quickly as possible. But Husk could be patient when he wanted to be, so he took a little longer to get things put away. Maybe he took the time to line up the barstools and organize the liquor bottles  _ just so.  _ And if he was half an hour later than Angel was expecting… well, he could consider it payback for keeping him on his toes all night.

When he reached Angel’s door, he lifted his claw to knock. But before he could tap, the door swung open, and Angel stood in the doorframe, wearing nothing but a black waist-cincher corset (laced  _ sinfully  _ tight), black lace panties that left nothing to the imagination, thigh high patent leather lace-up boots, and the  _ most  _ shit-eating grin he’d ever seen on the man. 

Thank fuck Husk hadn’t locked his knees, because the sight alone was enough to make all of the blood in his body rush south, and the last thing he needed was to pass out just from  _ how hot his boyfriend looked _ . 

“Finally!” exclaimed Angel, “I was startin’ ta think ya forgot about me.”

“Never,” Husk replied, unable to tear his eyes away from the vision in front of him. He stood there for about ten more seconds, just staring, before Angel finally broke his trance.

“You know, if ya wanna stay out there and just stare, that’s fine, but if ya wanna come inside I definitely think we’d have more fun.”

Like a fire had been lit under his ass, Husk managed to move his feet so he wasn’t hovering awkwardly in the hallway, and as soon as the door closed with a  _ click _ Angel’s hands were all over him, not unlike they had been earlier in the evening - but this time not holding back. Husk felt himself being pushed toward the bed as Angel kissed him hard and sloppy, like he was starving for it. He pulled away just long enough to ask, “Wh-what’s all this about?”

“‘All this?’ Oh, come on babe, do I  _ need  _ a good reason to seduce my boyfriend?”

“I mean, I guess not,” Husk started, finding his words again after being bitch-slapped across the face by his own libido. “But it feels like you’re puttin’ more effort into it than ya hafta. You know all you gotta do is say, ‘hey, wanna fuck?’ and I’m always willin’ ta.”

“Ahh, but where’s the fun in always doin’ that?” Angel smirked. “Besides… maybe there’s somethin’ in particular I’m wantin’ from ya.” Angel pushed on Husk’s chest until he was lying prone on the mattress and straddled his hips. His hips started rolling, ever so slowly, or at least too slowly for Husk’s taste. “D’ya want ta know what it is? What I want?”

It felt like the guttural groans he was giving were being ripped from the most primal part of him. “Anything. I’ll give ya anything.”

Angel tsked and chuckled darkly. “”Be careful whatcha wish fa, Husky.” Husk had started purring and Angel leaned down over him, hands scratching under his chin, hips still grinding teasingly. He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Angel’s other two hands creeping up the back of his neck until they grabbed fistfuls of fur at the base of his skull and  _ pulled,  _ pulling a gasp out of him and forcing him to meet Angel’s lust-blown eyes. Angel leaned all the way down, his mouth next to Husk’s ear, whispering low.

“I wanna hear ya fuckin’  _ beg  _ fa me, sweetheart.”

And  _ oh,  _ so he was in  _ that  _ kind of mood. Husk could hear it in his tone. He didn’t just want to make Husk beg. He wanted to  _ earn  _ it.

Well. Who was he to deny this man anything?

“Ya want me ta beg, huh? Hmm…” Husk thrust his hips up against Angel’s, starting a more consistent rhythm that was happily reciprocated, “I think you’re gonna hafta work for that. Think you’re up for the task?” A chuckle rumbled in his chest. “After all, you were the one who jumped me the minute I crossed the threshold of your room.”

“Can’t blame me fa that. If you knew half the things I been thinkin’ about all night, all the things I wanna do to you, I doubt you’d fair much better.”

This man was going to be the death of him. Again.

What a fucking way to go.

“But enough talkin’. Ya bein’ too mouthy anyway. Gotta fix that.” Two hands started running up and down Husk’s torso as Angel kissed him thoroughly, frantic as tongues met and teeth clashed. Nipping at Husk’s bottom lip, he finally pulled away, leaving kisses and love bites as he made his way down his lover’s body. The old cat was breathing like he’d run a marathon already.

Angel spent an extraordinarily long time kissing and licking in the crease of his thigh and around his hips, pointedly ignoring where Husk would prefer his mouth the most. It was like he was developing a routine - bite, lick, kiss, and move on. Bite, lick, kiss, move on. Bite, lick, kiss--Husk was about to lose his goddamn mind. 

“I do hope you’re -  _ ahh  _ \- havin’ a good time down there, but anytime ya wanna -  _ shit -  _ move on to the main attraction is fine with me.”

Angel giggled, “Oh,  _ sweetheart.”  _ His tone was so teasing that Husk would have been scowling if his dick wasn’t so close to his mouth. “Who's desperate now?” And then, before he could get a word in edgewise, Angel swallowed him down to the root, punching a surprised shout from Husk’s lungs. 

Husk covered his face with his paws, trying to muffle the moans falling freely from his lips as Angel set a vicious pace, only pausing to come up for air and scold, “You bettah not be holding back on me. I wanna hear how much you want me. If ya can’t keep ya hands away from ya mouth, I’ll tie ‘em up if I hafta.”

Burying his claws in the sheets, Husk tried to just hold on for the ride as Angel went back to (what seemed to be) his genuine attempt at sucking whatever soul was left in him out through his cock. He closed his eyes, lost himself to the sensations - tongue, warm, wet - and soon realized he was pistoning his hips up to meet Angel’s rhythm. He ran one of his paws through the fur on the back on Angel’s head, scratching lightly, and the vibrations from Angel’s own moan pushed him that much closer to the edge. “Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Angie, youre so good at this, so good for me, don’t stop, I’m close--”

And just like that, all of it was gone - Angel’s mouth and his impending orgasm - and instead replaced with one hand circling the base of his cock, pressing down gently, and another hand squeezing softly at the head. Husk’s eyes shot open, confused and frustrated. “What the hell--”

“This is how this is gonna work.” Angel’s tone was surprisingly serious, his smirk dangerous, and Husk swallowed nervously. “You’re gonna tell me when you’re about to come, because tonight  _ I’m  _ going to decide when you get off. If ya don’t, there will be consequences. Capisce?”

Husk narrowed his eyes as blood slowly returned back to his brain. “What kind of consequences? Sexy consequences?”

An arched brow from Angel. “You really wanna fuck around and find out?”

“Well, I definitely want to fuck around.”

“Let me put it like this. If you play by my rules, I can guarantee you’ll have a good time.” He clicked his tongue. “Can’t promise the same if ya don’t.”

Husk took a few measured breaths. “Okay, just… gimme a minute.”

“As many as ya need, big boy.”

Once Husk had come down from the edge, he sighed, running his hands over his face. “You’re not gonna make this easy for me, are ya?”’

“Easy? Fuck no.” The hand at the base of Husk’s cock stroked him twice, and the old man hissed. “Worth it? Absolutely.”

“Jesus fucking Christ--”

“Don’t bring him into this - he can’t help you now!”

“ _ Ugh,”  _ sneered Husk, but he didn’t stop the chuckle that rose up in him. “Okay.  _ Okay.  _ We’ll do this your way.” He looked down at Angel. “My dick is - literally - in your hands.”

The predatory smile that graced Angel’s lips sent shivers down Husk’s spine. “I knew you’d see it my way.” And then without any other warning he began his ministrations again, and Husk had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning too loud. The last thing he needed was anyone outside of this room hearing him desperate to come.

It didn’t take long the first time, but the second time Angel worked him over took even less time to get him to the precipice. Husk tried thinking of anything to delay the rush, but Angel was just too damn good - no surprise, considering his occupation but…  _ damn,  _ the last time he got worked up this fast must have been when he was a teenager. “Angie, you hafta--I can’t--”

Angel pulled off with an audible  _ pop  _ and his hands were back, putting pressure on the head and base of his cock. “Already?”

“Don’t ‘already’ me!” Husk retorted, blushing. 

“Okay, okay! I’m just given’ ya a hard time.”

“I’m  _ already  _ having a hard time! Gimme a minute…”

It continued like that for another two rounds, before Husk couldn’t take it anymore. The amount of time between each edge was getting shorter and shorter until he thought he wouldn’t be able to handle a single lick without cumming all over Angel’s face. And while the thought was appealing, he trusted his partner when he said it’d be better if he waited.

The things he did for this man.

“You gotta give me a break, Ange. I c-can’t promise I won’t cum if you t-touch me again.”

As he came down, Angel’s remaining hands began running up and down his thighs, making Husk’s hair stand on end. “Shh, shh, okay baby, we’ll take a break.” He crawled up his body, straddling his torso once more. “You did really good fa me.” Hands began stroking and petting his chest, his shoulders, and Husk felt himself relax slightly, even if he was still painfully aroused. “My good kitty.”

It took Husk a few moments to realize the effect those three words had, because suddenly he was purring and nuzzling into Angel’s hands. He froze. Maybe he could blame it on his lust-addled brain, “Uhh--”

Angel bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle the genuine joy flitting across his features. “Ya like that, huh?”

Mortified, Husk looked around frantically before grabbing the extra pillow beside his head and covering his face with it. Fuck, he was so far gone for Angie. He was such a sap for this boy, he--

“Husk, come on!” Angel wrestled the pillow away and threw it on the floor. Taking Husk’s face in his hands, he forced him to look at him in a strangely serious moment. “You never have to hide from me. Please… not from me.”

Husk, still embarrassed and blushing, turned his head to kiss Angel’s palm and nuzzle against his fingers. “Not you,” his voice rumbled low. “Only you.”

Lowering himself so that he was flush against him, Angel kissed Husk, uncharacteristically sweet and tender considering where the night had been headed. “Yeah. Me too.” 

They weren’t always the best with words, but they made do.

Another tender kiss, but Husk wasn’t about to forget what they had been up to until now (mainly because his dick wouldn’t let him). “Soooo… am I still gonna get to come tonight, or…?”

That smirk that Husk fell for was back as Angel pulled away and sat up. “I guess that depends. Think you can keep up?”

“I think I’ve done pretty well so far.”

“Hmm… ya still so mouthy. I think we bettah put it to some better use, yeah?” Angel turned around so that his back was to Husk and snapped the sides of his panties. “Think ya can help me get these off?”

The words had barely left Angel’s mouth before Husk used his claws to rip them apart. “Hey!” he began indignantly, “you can’t just keep ripping off my underwear everytime we fuck, otherwise you’re gonna have to start paying me for every ruined pair!” Angel picked up the scrap of lace on the bed and pouted. “I lose more pretty panties this way…”

Husk wasn’t even paying attention. His eyes were firmly fixed on the pink bejeweled plug nestled between Angel’s cheeks. “You… cheeky little minx.”

Angel looked over his shoulder to see where Husk’s eyes had landed and smoldered. “What, didja think I was up here alone all that time just twiddlin’ my thumbs?” He backed up more, wiggling his hips as he went. “Now, how about you take it out of me and rim me into next week?” Cocking a brow, he added, “I used that strawberry flavored lube ya like so much.”

Again, the thought crossed his mind that this spider was going to be the second death of him. What Husk did to deserve this slice of paradise in Hell, he would never know (and he wouldn’t question it either). “It would be my pleasure.” He eased the plug out slowly, savoring Angel’s moans, and once it came free he tossed it somewhere on the bed.

Angel hovered his hips over Husk’s head, who wasted no time wrapping his arms around Angel’s thighs and forcing him to sit directly on his face, diving in between his cheeks to lap at his hole. Angel gave a shout that transformed into a mewl as he grinded on Husk, clearly enjoying himself. “Oh, fuck, Husky, baby, that tongue of yours is  _ unreal.” _

The noises falling from Angel’s lips and the way his body undulated in pleasure were better than any aphrodisiac all of Hell could offer. As much as he enjoyed Angel giving him pleasure, Husk felt the same when he could be the one making Angel feel so good. He didn’t know how much Angel enjoyed working as a porn star - and he was fine to stay in the dark about that - but Husk took great pride in making sure his boyfriend enjoyed every intimate moment they had together.

Husk switched between licking with the flat of his tongue, pointedly probing, and sucking the rim until he was pretty sure Angel was moaning loud enough to wake up anyone else who might be on their floor. Husk wrapped a hand around Angel’s cock, setting a slow rhythm that had Angel nearly sobbing. “Ahh, fuck,  _ ahh!” _

Angel pulled away abruptly, and as Husk hands reached for him again to pull him back down the spider batted his hands away. “Enough of this. As good as your mouth is, if I have ta wait one more minute to get your cock inside me, I’m gonna fuckin’ lose it.”

Efficiency was Angel’s game now as he quickly turned around, using two hands to get the lube and warm it up in his hands before applying it generously to Husk’s dick, and running his other hands all over Husk, keeping as much contact as possible and leaning down every now and then to bite at his lips or leave marks on his neck that would be covered by fur. Husk was overcome with a whirlwind of sensations, not entirely sure on what he should pay the most attention to, but that all changed once Angel lined himself up and began lowering himself onto Husk’s cock. “Holy  _ fuck…” _

_ “God,  _ that’s fuckin’ good,” purred Angel as he bottomed out. He looked completely blissed out and Husk felt it too. 

“You’re so damn tight, how are you still so damn tight?”

“A lady never reveals her secrets,” joked Angel, still purring and making small circles with his hips. Once he was finally settled and adjusted, he locked eyes with Husk. “Ya ready fah me?”

“Always.”

An unbidden chuckle rose from Angel’s chest. “Not this time, baby.” And with that, Angel lifted himself up until only the head of Husk’s cock was still inside him before then slamming back down, starting a punishing pace that left Husk gasping for air.

Husk tried controlling his moans, his movement, but it was like his body was a completely separate entity, only responding to the all-encompassing pleasure surrounding him. The groans and curses tumbled from his lips freely, his feet planted on the bed so he could thrust to meet Angel’s rhythm. His tail thrashed about, his wings shuddered. It was all  _ so much,  _ he genuinely didn’t know how long he’d be able to last.

“Ahh, fuck, babe,” Angel was rambling endearments, “ _ amore mio, cuore mio…” _

“I don’t know--shit--how much longer I’ve got, I’m gonna cum--”

And for the fifth time that night, it all came to a screeching halt as Angel lifted himself completely off of Husk and waited for him to come down from his peak.

_ “FUCKING HELL!”  _ Husk roared, and if his voice cracked from desperation then so be it. He was beyond the point of caring anymore. “Angel, you can’t keep doin’ this, you’re killin’ me _ ,  _ what do I have to do to let you make me cum?!”

Angel, smug bitch he was, fucking  _ smiled,  _ teeth and all. “You know what I want. Or did you already forget?”

Husk racked his brain until he remembered:  _ “I wanna hear ya fuckin’  _ **_beg_ ** _ fa me, sweetheart.” _

And what else could he do?

He broke.

“Please,” Husk pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. “Please.”

“You’re gonna hafta do better than that, sweetheart.”

Oh, Angel was cruel. But Husk had left his pride at the door tonight. “Please, let me cum?” he asked, unsure. “I can’t - I can’t take much more of this. You’re so goddamn beautiful I can’t think straight and I feel like I’m on  _ fire  _ and please, please, pleaseplease _ please--” _

“Shhh, shhh,” Angel soothed him, wrapping all six arms around Husk’s frame in a firm embrace, keeping him from falling apart at the seams. “You’ve been so good fa me,” he whispered sweetly, and why was Husk getting teary-eyed all of a sudden? “Shhh, it’s okay, baby. I’ll let ya have me, just breathe.” 

Husk buried his face in Angel’s neck, breathing heavily, trying to calm down. When he finally felt some semblance of control, he pulled away, and if Angel felt the wet spots on his neck where a few tears might have leaked out of Husk’s eyes, he didn’t say anything about it. Angel trapped him in a slow, scorching kiss, and when he did finally pull away, he turned to settle on his hands and knees, ass in the air. He looked over his shoulder. 

“Come take what’s yours,  _ daddy.” _

Husk scrambled to get on his knees and line himself up with Angel’s hole, slamming into him without a second thought in his head and fucking him without abandon. Angel scrambled to hold onto the sheets as Husk pounded into him at a brutal pace, loud moans punching out of his lungs on every thrust in. “Holy-- _ fuck-- _ Husk!-- _ yes!” _

Husk leaned down, keeping his momentum going as he covered Angel’s body with his own, trying to create as much body contact as possible. One hand circled the base of Angel’s neck while the other found his cock, stroking in tandem, as he bit and sucked at the juncture between Angel’s neck and shoulder.  _ Mine,  _ he thought, a man possessed.  _ “Mine.” _

“Yours--fuck!” Angel’s voice was getting higher, a telltale sign he was close. “Yours, all yours. Only yours.”

“Cum for me, Angie. I wanna feel you. Do it.  _ Come.” _

A noise that could only be described as a wail escaped Angel as he came all over the sheets, all over Husk’s hand, as he clamped down around Husk, who felt his own orgasm rip through him with such intensity that the next thing he knew, he was lying on his back again, sated and slightly confused as a concerned Angel looked on. Husk opened his eyes blearily, and Angel smiled. “Welcome back.”

Husk looked around. “... what the fuck happened?”

Angel giggled. “You came so hard you passed out. Scared the shit outta me for a sec, thought you’d had a heart attack or somethin’.”

“Mmm,” Husk mumbled, still struggling for words. Angel curled up next to him, and Husk was all over him in only a few seconds, nuzzling into Angel’s chest and wrapping his wings around them both. He still felt surprisingly vulnerable and needed a few more minutes to process everything that had just happened.

Husk felt Angel run his hands up and down his back comfortingly. “Was all that… okay, Husky?”

A deep breath, and a nod. “Of course it was. I just… don’t think I was prepared to feel so much.”

“That’s normal, babe. You’ll be okay. I’ll be right here beside ya.”

They laid like that for a long while, Husk trying to match his breathing to his lover’s. When he finally felt more like himself, he leaned back just far enough to look Angel in the eyes. “You really are somethin’ special, huh?”

Angel smiled, bashful for once. “That’s what I hear, but I like hearin’ it from you best.”

Husk placed a kiss on Angel’s forehead. Angel blushed. “Thank you.”

“Anything fa you, babe.” Another few moments of sweetness, of softness, before Angel sat up and stretched. “Come on, we gotta get cleaned up before we fall asleep.”

“Uugghh,” Husk complained, making no move to follow. “I gotta be honest, I dunno if I can even stand up right now.”

A chuckle from Angel, “I can carry ya if ya want.”

“On second thought, I think enough of my pride has returned to give me the strength to walk on my own.”

“Suit yourself.”

Once they were cleaned up and showered, they crawled into bed thoroughly exhausted, Angel’s back nestled against Husk’s chest. Just as they were drifting off, Husk jabbed, “You know this means I gotta get you back for this, right?”

“I’d be downright disappointed if ya didn’t.”

This man was gonna kill Husk.

_ What a way to go. _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I am so rusty writing porn, lol. I've been working on this for DAYS, but I'm glad I could finish it and share on my bday!
> 
> Please excuse and glaring typos or errors - didn't have a beta for this one.
> 
> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My Tumblr!](https://quackquackquirk.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter (18+ only)](https://twitter.com/aneclecticquirk)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! :) And thanks for reading!


End file.
